


An Afternoon in Hogsmead

by Talullah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon in Hogsmead

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the June Challenge at drabblechalleng:
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/132238694@N03/26497532209/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

Severus Snape looked at the window-shop and shuddered: the vision of chocolate and roses was sickeningly sweet in an outdated romantic way. Severus was anything but romantic and sweetness was not in his interest list. He didn't even like chocolate but Lupin did. Unbidden came an image of them kissing frantically, hungrily as only the unloved can. How had that happened, he asked himself again. Lupin was a werewolf, a Gryffindor and everything Severus despised. Disgusting. Besides, he was not the type to pamper a lover and Lupin was not his lover. Yet. Severus went in and bought the chocolate.

 

_Finis  
September 2008_


End file.
